


Seize the Moment 把握此刻

by cavale



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/M, Post-Movie(s), Spoilers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 19:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11088036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cavale/pseuds/cavale
Summary: 和平時期的一般人類日常





	Seize the Moment 把握此刻

 

　　「《世界報》和《西南報》我還可以理解。但是《歐洲時報》──不得不說妳真的是語言奇才」。Lois挑高眉梢，反著看Diana壓在盤底的報紙標題，不禁感嘆。「噢，抱歉，一時犯了記者的職業病。」  
　　Diana對《星球日報》首席記者的敏銳觀察力報以微笑，挪開用畢的餐盤，順手將讀物轉了個方向。「研究文物需要廣泛的涉略，中文也包括在內。」她回道。  
　　「像我就只會一點皮毛，講得都是最簡單的招呼語，像是 je vous remercie 還有『謝謝』，對嗎？我有說錯嗎？」  
　　「說得很標準。」見Lois認真等待評語的模樣，Diana先是讚賞，後又問：「等會要我送你去戴高樂嗎？」

　　搆著桌面上的手機，Lois按下主選單鍵，湊上前瞥了眼顯示時間，滑過一條條提示訊息列，快速讀取同事的留言。「沒關係，我搭地鐵過去就好，跟人約在航廈會合，反正行李也少。」她熄去螢幕，抬起頭說道。

　　「沒想到妳受這個小東西左右？」  
　　Diana本是打趣，但話說得過快，直到衝口而出，她才意識到那問句的似曾相識。  
　　而她也沒有漏看Lois的待機畫面，尤其在那底圖中與Lois合影的男人，儘管多添一副黑色的粗框眼鏡，五官她不會錯認。

　　「我現在可依賴它了，記錄採訪行程、聯絡受訪人、傳稿子那類的，很難想像沒有手機的日子。」Lois對上Diana的視線，似乎留意到她的目光所及，卻什麼也沒提，僅是抿緊嘴角，淺淺地，似笑非笑。  
　　她們默契地對望一眼。

　　自從超人殞落，落腳法國巴黎的Diana已然許久不見Lois，Lois仍保有工作上的衝勁，可外貌較她記憶裡消瘦，眉宇間亦泛起細紋。  
　　時間對待人類並無仁慈，只是不斷往前推進，留下許多不可逆的假設。如果沒有戰爭，如果那些逝去的人還活著，他們會一起吃早餐、一起讀報紙，就像現在的她和Lois這般嗎？

　　「我比較習慣看錶。」Diana說。擱在桌面上的手腕鍊著玫瑰金錶帶，正在陽光的照映下盈盈發亮。  
　　「我同意，手錶比較可靠。」  
　　「尤其當手機沒電的時候？」  
　　「特別是在手機沒電的時候，身邊又找不到看起來像鐘的東西。」Lois笑道，再次對了螢幕上的時間，而後一陣驚呼，「但說到時間，我得走了。」  
　　「妳確定不需要我送？」  
　　「不了，別麻煩，妳就好好坐在露天位，享受閒暇早上的陽光。」Lois起身，抓起背後的側提包，走向半推開座椅的Diana，傾身給了個結實的擁抱，「真希望我們有多一點時間。」

　　「我們下次再約。」Diana環抱Lois傳來的那份溫熱，附在耳畔答應道。

 

fin. 2017/06/04

 

**Author's Note:**

> 　　註：世界報 (Le Monde)、西南報 (Sud-Ouest)、歐洲時報 (Nouvelles d'Europe)皆是法國報業傳媒，唯有最後一個是中文報。


End file.
